


Skating

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had been the one to point out that the four of them really needed more Christmas cheer in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas Minibang.

Charlie had been the one to point out that the four of them really needed more Christmas cheer in their lives.

She had also been the one to shush Cas after he had quizzically tilted his head and questioned the meaning of “Christmas cheer”.

“You’ll understand when you feel it, Cas.” had been her reply, which was very cryptic and vague, thought Castiel.  

After her somewhat less than impressive announcement, she huffed and brought her hands to her hips; which had quickly gotten the three men moving, because if they were _sure_ of anything in life, it was that they did _not_ want to get in the way of a determined Charlie.

So off the group traipsed to the nearest outdoor rink, with Sam dithering about whether or not they would have skates that were his size. Castiel sat in his corner of the Impala, and wondered to himself why attaching metal blades to shoes and then proceeding to (attempt) to glide around on frozen water was such a fun and festive pastime. As they pulled up to the nearly full parking lot, Cas observed many varying levels of skaters; old, young, fast, slow, some zooming around the slower people and some clutching to the boards for dear life. Yet, they all seemed to be enjoying the outing.

Humans were so _odd_.

The air was crisp and cold and the snow crunched under his boots. Cas shoved his hands down a little further into his pockets, still unused to the susceptibility to the elements.

Navigating the line to rent skates was a bit more time consuming than they had thought; however, after rooting around in a truly pathetic looking box, the girl working at the counter finally produced a pair of worn hockey skates in Sam’s size.  Sam took one look at them and shook his head, and pronounced them, “Duller than the Grey’s Anatomy book, but they’ll do the job.”

Castiel presumed that was due to the length of the text, and not the sharpness. He said this to Dean under his breath, and got a proud grin and a slap on the shoulder, confirming the correct assumption.

Tying up his skates was admittedly perplexing. After Dean had tied his skates much too loose and nearly toppled over a young child, Charlie shoved each of them down on the bench and proclaimed, “You’re all useless! I’ll tie your skates, you hopeless man-children.”

_Man-children?_ Cas mouthed at Sam, squinting a little. Sam just laughed and shrugged, so he decided to chalk up the strange saying as one of the many quirks of Charlie.

When his skates were tied up tight (too tight, Cas thought privately, but far be it for him to judge a self-proclaimed Christmas expert), he stood at the entrance of the rink. Staring down at the ever-so-slightly bumpy ice beneath him, he has serious doubts about the safety of this particular sport. Surely this was dangerous? Bones are surprisingly fragile when placed in forceful situations; surely one of them could _break something_?

Cajoling from Sam and Charlie got him moving; one tentative blade was put upon the ice, then the other – _ever_ so gently. His fingers were clutching the board by his side, and as the blades slid slowly along, Cas couldn’t seem to make himself let go. Although cheers from his friends rang out as soon as his skates had touched the surface, he wasn’t feeling the fun in this activity quite yet.

He felt a presence glide up to his side, and Cas looked over to find concerned green eyes staring back.

“You okay, buddy?” said Dean, one hand tentatively reaching out to hover by his elbow.

Cas frowned down at the ice. “I seem to be stuck.”

“Stuck?”

“ _Stuck_.”

Dean took a breath. “Okay. Well…I can help with that.” His hand stopped awkwardly hovering, and he reached down to take Cas’ hand.

Castiel refocused his vision from the skates to their joined hands, before he looked up and quirked a brow.

A faint flush stole over Dean’s cheeks, as he looked away (although pointedly ignoring Charlie and Sam), but when he gave a slight tug at Cas’ arm, he followed.

He felt like a stumbling baby deer, all legs and no coordination, but Dean being a steady presence at his side helped. The two of them slowly worked their way around the rink a few times, and Castiel made (very slow, very _miniscule_ ) progress.

As it happened though, the only real problem arose when the two of them stopped; or rather, when _Dean_ stopped, but Cas kept going. He bumped right into Dean, and as the other man’s arms shot out to steady him, Cas realized that they were close.

_Very_ close.

Close enough to count the freckles on Dean’s face, or to see the faint stubble that was spread over his jawline. Cas blinked, and tried to focus on those green eyes again, only to notice that they were very focused on his mouth. He wasn’t sure which of them it was that jerked a bit closer, but it really didn’t matter, because the sudden movement through them both off-balance and sent them both tumbling to the cold surface.

Ow.

As Cas lay on the ice, stunned, he heard Dean chuckle beside him.

An inexplicable smile stole over his lips, and although the cold was beginning to seep through his clothes, Cas thought he might understand a bit more about this ‘Christmas spirit’.


End file.
